My new friend!
by sweetbubbelgirl
Summary: Yagura had no idea if he could just punch the dumb blond, or strangle him to death. Oh beter idea, Maybe both. /YAOI IF YOU SQUINT/


Yagura with no question, was a great mizukage. He was kind and considerate, not to forget strong. He always would calm in the most sticky situations and was smart person and because of that, he was loved by a lot of people in his village.

_But this._

_**This.**_

He could not handle.

Yagura sighed deeply in frustration and rubbed the back of his head. "Naruto, Listen. As jinchuuriki, you have to defeat madara, that wa-" he was cut off by a hand ruffling in his hair, yagura was almost tempted to by the tan hand off. _Almost._

"Awwww~ Aren't you just cute?" The fox blond grinned. "I like that sword with that girly flower thingy, where did you buy it?" he exclaimed happily, The mizukage quickly slapped his hand away and growled.

"Silence commoner! I. By all means am not cute, Do you understand!" He defended. "And my sword is not girly!" He noticed how naruto stared in disbelieve and immediately felt proud of himself. The dumb blond finally understood hi-

"So does that mean you don't want to play tag?"

Yagura groaned as he palm-faced.

Naruto smiled. "It's okay to be embarrassed! Everybody has his childish moments sometimes! No need to hide it!" He stated proudly, pointing at himself. "When I was younger, I had a mission to watch a dog. So I decided to play with it! But the next day, the owner called me to tell me the dog was sent to the hospital from a metal trauma."

Yagura just stared.

What was wrong with this guy? Was this really the coordinator of the kyuubi? He had expected the guy to be more…adult like? He decided that the best word to describe this guy was 'Stupid' he was broken out of his thoughts when the blond started talking again.

"I also reaaaaaaaaally like ramen~!"

"Of course you do."

"And I also used to like this pink haired girl! She's really cute!"

"uhhuh."

"Oh! Do you know tsunade-baa chan? She's my old hag! But don't tell her that. Oh! And also! I really really like the swing!" He smiled childishly. His arms swinging up in the air. "It makes me feel like I'm free! " Yagura stared with a frown at rambling guy. How could he be so care-free in such situation? He didn't understand it. All he wanted was to tell the guy how survive the war, and he was grinning like nothing mattered. He snapped.

"_Uzumaki naruto_." Yagura said darkly. He took the blond by surprise when he pulled him by his orange vest. "You disgust me. There could be people dying out there and you don't care. All you are doing is talking about yourself. What the hell is wrong with you!" He sneered.

Naruto felt his eyes grow wide in confusion as he slowly processed what the small guy was saying. He frowned for a while, and then a smile grew on his face.

"Because I want to be friends."

Yagura was set speechless as he stared at the blue eyed boy. "You…." He asked carefully. Sending the other jinchuuriki a strange look. "Want to be friends?" he blinked when the whiskered blond grinned foxily.

"Yup!" He nodded his head. "I never had friends when I was young so now I want to make as many was possibly!" he replied happily. Suddenly, he took a step closer, making the mizukage uncomfortable, "Let's be friends!"

Yagura felt his breath hitch and suddenly an unpleasant feeling overwhelmed him. '_quilt_' he thought as he grimaced. He tried to ignore the feeling. "….Sure." He answered uncertainly. He was taken by surprise when the boy threw his arms tightly around him.

"Really!" Naruto's eyes sparkled with adoration."SOOO COOOOOL! I'm friends with a mizukage!" He exclaimed loudly with a big smile on his face. Yagura felt his cheeks turn red as he averted his graze. "Don't do that." He sneered.

Naruto stopped dancing from happiness as he gave the boy a confused look. "Why?"

Yagura rolled his eyes, his cheeks still red. "You're to innocent for your own good." He sighed. He sent the blond a long stare and after a while chuckled.

Naruto blinked dumbly. "What?"

"Nothing. Continue your tale of youself. We have enough time" The mizukage lazily sat down as he patted the seat next to him.

Naruto grinned and sat down. "Are you warming up to me~?" he teased playfully. Wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up before I rape you." Yagura answered in a monotone voice.

"_What?_"

"Nothing." He responded quickly.

_That was the beautiful start of the friendship between our foxy blond and mizukage._


End file.
